Man-Wolf
|manga debut = "The Doctored Lottery" |anime debut = "Then There Were Eight" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound |Race = Wolf (Animal-type Earthling/Human-type Earthling) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 719 |Date of death = May 8, Age 753 May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height = 175 cm (5'9")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 80 kg (176 lbs) |Address = XS 89001 JB. |Occupation = Zookeeper Martial Artist |FamConnect = Girlfriend }} is the first opponent of Jackie Chun at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Appearance Man-Wolf is a large, humanoid wolf wearing a red-orange gi with a white belt and black kung-fu shoes with white socks. In his human form, he's an ugly man with large lips and a tuff of hair on his head. Personality Man-Wolf detests his wolf form due to how he is treated by others and the fact that he can't be with girls. While his human form is ugly, he considers it very handsome. He held a grudge against Jackie Chun for destroying the moon and leaving him trapped in his wolf form permanently even during the night. As a result, he spent all the time in between the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournaments training to defeat Jackie Chun to take revenge on him. However, after Chun managed to reverse the process and turn him into a human permanently, he became very grateful toward him. Man-Wolf was also shown to be rather arrogant, boasting of his status as a black belt and an ice skater. He was also shown to be annoyed when mistakenly called "Wolf-Man". Biography Background During the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Man-Wolf was a spectator. During Goku and Jackie Chun's battle, Goku transformed into a Great Ape. Jackie destroyed the moon returning Goku back to normal but caused Man-Wolf to be stuck in his wolf form. Since then, he's hated Jackie for this and is unable to be with pretty girls due to his form. ''Dragon Ball'' Tien Shinhan Saga During the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Man-Wolf is pitted against and battles Jackie Chun, who defeats him with ease, dodging all of Man-Wolf's attacks, then taking advantage of his wolf like personality by throwing a bone out of the area, which Man-Wolf grabs, losing the match. Jackie Chun then permanently turns him into a human by hypnotizing him into thinking Krillin's bald head is the full moon. King Piccolo Saga Shortly after the tournament, Man-Wolf is killed by Tambourine offscreen. His body was then seen floating down the river, with a spear through his corpse with the symbol of King Piccolo on it. He is later revived by Shenron just as his girlfriend was putting flowers over his grave along with everybody else killed by King Piccolo and his minions. Film Appearances ''Bojack Unbound'' Man-Wolf (or a look-alike) later appears as a competitor at X.S. Cash's Intergalactic Tournament. He proved to be a very skilled fighter, capable of fighting against several other fighters at once, but was eliminated when he accidentally walked and fell out of the ring. For unspecified reasons, Man-Wolf was shown to be back in his Wolf-form (possibly because the moon was restored by Kami at the end of Dragon Ball, but destroyed again by Piccolo during the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z). Though because Man-Wolf was turned into a human permanently, this could be somebody else. This is furthered by the different colored fur (yellow instead of blue). Techniques *'Kenpo' - Man-Wolf claims to be a black belt. Transformation Human Form Man-Wolf can turn into a human-type Earthling after looking at a full moon or by being hypnotized to believe he is seeing a full moon. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the basic enemies Wolfman, Werewolf, and Golden Wolf are modeled after Man-Wolf. A character similar to him in his Human-type Earthling form appears in Dragon Ball Online. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masato Hirano *English: **Funimation dub: Mark Orvik **Blue Water dub: Adam Hunter *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Silveira Battles ;Dragon Ball *Man-Wolf vs. Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) *Man-Wolf vs. Tambourine (off-screen; anime only) Trivia *Man-Wolf is the second wolf-like beast shown in a World Tournament. Yamcha defeats a smaller wolf in the 21st tournament, who mocks the name of Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist technique. *Man-Wolf is the opposite of a werewolf: instead of turning into a humanoid wolf at a full moon, he turns into a human at a full moon. **Man-Wolf appears to be an odd Wolf Animal-type Earthling who can transform into a Human-type Earthling. **Unlike the Great Ape and Golden Great Ape transformation, Man-Wolf's transformation from an Animal-type Earthling to a Human-type Earthling is not triggered by Blutz Waves as it is apparently psychosomatically triggered as Master Roshi was able to trigger the transformation simply via hypnosis. As a result, Man-Wolf does not truely require a full moon to transform as his brain can be tricked into transforming with a simple hypnotic suggestion. *Man-Wolf's transformation being triggered by the Full Moon in early Dragon Ball made the idea that Goku was simply an odd Human-type Earthling who could transform into a giant monkey-like beast during a full moon plausible up until Goku's true status as a an alien Saiyan was revealed in the Raditz Saga. *In the original Funimation version, Man-Wolf had a distortion effect in his voice. This was removed in the remastered edition. Gallery See also *Man-Wolf (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Lobo Hombre pt-br:Homem-Lobo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Shapeshifters